Kissing Strangers
by thankchuu
Summary: Daniel, Kang x Seongwu, Ong.OngNiel/NielOng. Seumur hidupnya Daniel hanya bisa mencium satu orang atau hidupnya akan penuh kesialan jika ia melanggar hal itu. Seongwu punya kebiasaan mencium orang asing yang dinilainya manis. Lalu apa jadinya jika Seongwu tanpa sengaja mencium Daniel?


_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, Alternate Universe, chaptered_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy_

.

* * *

 **Kissing Strangers**

* * *

.

"Idiot! Jangan cari masalah dengannya!"

Jaehwan menarik kerah kaus polo yang dikenakan oleh Seongwu kala pemuda Ong itu akan berjalan menghampiri Hwang Minhyun, anak departemen manajemen bisnis tahun ketiga, sekaligus teman sekamar Jaehwan di asrama. Seongwu menoleh kesal ke arah Jaehwan. "Apa sih?"

Kim Jaehwan mendecak sebal. "Aku tahu kau punya kebiasaan jelek mencium orang asing yang kau pikir manis―tapi jangan mencium Hwang Minhyun kalau kau masih mau melihat matahari besok pagi. Kalau yang lainnya sih, aku tidak peduli."

Seongwu terlihat frustasi. "Tapi dia manis―"

"Pacarnya galak," tandas Jaehwan. "Tubuhmu saja kalah jauh dari Hyunbin meskipun dia masih tahun pertama. Bisa-bisa kau pulang ke asrama dalam keadaan remuk redam."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Seongwu mendengus. "Sudahlah, ayo temani aku. _Mood_ ku tiba-tiba jelek."

Alis Jaehwan terangkat. "Kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, ikut saja denganku."

Ong Seongwu, mahasiswa departemen ilmu komunikasi tahun ketiga. Dianugerahi wajah yang tampan, proporsi tubuh yang bagus, kepribadian yang baik, dan otak yang cemerlang. Hanya saja dibalik semua kelebihannya, Seongwu punya satu kebiasaan (yang menurut semua orang adalah kebiasaan yang buruk dan diamini oleh Jaehwan), yaitu―

―Seongwu senang mencium orang yang tidak benar-benar dikenalnya hanya karena orang itu manis, atau lucu. Seongwu tidak mau mengakui kalau ia adalah seorang _playboy_ ; karena Seongwu tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan pada orang yang diciumnya, bahkan sembilan puluh sembilan persen Seongwu tidak mengenal mereka. Dan bisa dibilang, Seongwu lumayan payah untuk urusan asmara (lagi-lagi ini opini Jaehwan soal Seongwu).

Tapi Seongwu juga tidak bermaksud buruk, ia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika melihat seseorang yang menurutnya manis, atau lucu. Jaehwan sebagai teman yang baik hati (dan tidak sombong) harus jatuh bangun membantu Seongwu memperbaiki kebiasaan jeleknya itu meski hasilnya tetap nihil.

("Ong Seongwu membuatku trauma, demi Tuhan, yang dia cium bukan pipi; tapi bibir! Kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang melaporkan tindakannya itu dan malah menjerit senang ketika Seongwu mencium bibir mereka?! Jadi siapa yang gila disini?!")

Itu curahan hati Jaehwan ketika ia menjadi _korban_ Seongwu, omong-omong.

Siang ini Seongwu menarik Jaehwan untuk menemaninya ke pemilihan ketua senat mahasiswa. Kandidat kuat ketua senat mahasiswa ada dua orang, Kim Jonghyun dari departemen antropologi sosial _―_ sekaligus satu-satunya teman Seongwu yang tidak menjadi _sasaran_ Seongwu _―_ dan Kang Daniel dari departemen sastra Inggris.

"Oh, saingan Jonghyun dari sastra Inggris? Kupikir dia dari ilmu keolahragaan atau teknik mesin." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Seongwu kala ia dan Jaehwan memasuki balai pertemuan umum tempat pemilihan ketua senat mahasiswa berlangsung. "Dia seperti beruang."

Jaehwan memukul kepala Seongwu menggunakan tas punggungnya. Sebenarnya tidak sakit-sakit amat karena isi tas Jaehwan hanyalah satu buah buku dan bolpoin, tapi Seongwu sengaja mengaduh kesakitan agar ia bisa membuat Jaehwan membayar makan malamnya sebagai kompensasi karena telah memukul kepalanya. "Jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari tampilannya."

Seongwu mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang membuatku bertambah heran―bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa terkenal? Rambutnya merah muda seperti permen kapas. Dan, duh, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan di musim panas seperti ini dengan memakai sweter hitam?! Lalu, dia itu orang yang sering digosipkan oleh teman-temanku; dia selalu memakai masker sejak tahun pertama dan tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat wajahnya! Bagaimana bisa dia, berdiri di samping Jonghyun dan menjadi saingannya dalam pemilihan ketua senat? Oh, lihat, gadis-gadis itu bahkan meneriakkan namanya tanpa henti."

"Kubilang jangan lihat dia dari penampilannya." Jaehwan memukul kepala Seongwu sekali lagi. "Dia terkenal karena dia memang bagus dalam segala hal, tidak seperti seseorang yang punya nilai kognitif dan psikomotor baik tapi nilai afektifnya jelek karena ia selalu mencium orang lain sembarangan. Dia juga anak yang baik, aku kenal dengannya karena kamarnya berada di sebelah kamarku. Kadang ketika dia kembali dari Busan, ia selalu datang ke setiap kamar dengan membawa oleh-oleh dari Busan. Dia juga aktif di beberapa organisasi dan selalu memegang peranan yang penting."

Seongwu mendecih saat Jaehwan membandingkan Daniel dengan dirinya. Jelas jauh berbeda karena Seongwu tipe mahasiswa kuliah-main-kuliah-main. Seongwu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan indeks prestasi kumulatifnya meski sebenarnya Seongwu tidak pernah mendapat indeks prestasi kumulatif dibawah tiga koma lima. "Dunia ini memang aneh."

"Kata orang yang punya kebiasaan paling aneh yang pernah ada." Timpal Jaehwan.

"Kau lebih aneh karena berteman dengan orang yang punya kebiasaan paling aneh di dunia ini."

"Itu karena aku baik hati dan tidak sombong."

"Diam, Kim Jaehwan. Atau mau kucium lagi?"

"Mati saja, kutu."

Terlalu larut dalam perbincangan (atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut perdebatan) membuat Jaehwan dan Seongwu tidak sadar kalau sang pembawa acara sudah mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi ketua senat mahasiswa untuk periode setahun ke depan. Mereka baru sadar ketika seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan dan sorak sorai terdengar membahana. Dari tribun selatan mereka bisa melihat Kim Jonghyun yang tengah tersenyum seraya memeluk Kang Daniel.

"Siapa yang menang?" Jaehwan bertanya pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Entahlah, Jaehwan tidak tahu lelaki itu siapa tapi ia terlalu penasaran sehingga lupa untuk sedikit basa-basi.

"Kang Daniel dari sastra Inggris." Jawab lelaki itu. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk, ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali.

Seongwu yang mendengar jawaban lelaki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Padahal dia optimis Jonghyun yang akan menang, bahkan Seongwu sampai berjanji akan membayar makan malam Jonghyun selama sebulan kalau Jonghyun menang―tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya dompetnya aman kali ini.

Tapi kalah dari Daniel yang aneh itu? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Jaehwan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Jonghyun hanya sedang tidak beruntung saja."

"Aku menyesal bertanya padamu, Kim."

Seongwu baru akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika ia mendengar dua orang gadis yang duduk di belakangnya membicarakan Daniel. Seongwu mengurungkan niatnya itu, bukan karena ia ingin menonton acara ini sampai para pejabat universitas melantik si ketua senat mahasiswa―tapi karena janji Daniel (yang Seongwu yakin dikatakan sambil bercanda) jika ia menang dalam pemilihan ini.

 _Katanya Daniel-_ sunbae _akan membuka maskernya jika dia menang dalam pemilihan ketua senat!_

"Cih, janji yang bodoh. Pantas saja dia menang." Gumam Seongwu pelan. Tapi ia juga penasaran seperti apa wajah Daniel jika anak itu melepas maskernya.

Perlahan Seongwu bisa mendengar seisi ruangan meminta Daniel untuk melepas masker putih yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Seongwu bahkan bisa melihat kedua telinga Daniel memerah―karena malu? Entahlah, Seongwu tidak terlalu peduli.

"AYO BUKA MASKERMU KANG DANIEL!" Seongwu bertambah kaget karena tiba-tiba Jaehwan berteriak keras. "TIGA TAHUN MENJADI TETANGGAMU DI ASRAMA AKU BELUM PERNAH MELIHAT WAJAHMU! KAU MAU AKU MATI PENASARAN LALU MENJADI HANTU GENTAYANGAN, HAH?!"

"Kim Jaehwan sialan." Seongwu terpaksa harus menutup telinganya (kau tahu sendiri seperti apa teriakan seorang Kim Jaehwan). Ia benar-benar akan pergi kalau saja Daniel tidak bicara saat itu juga.

"Uh, sebentar, teman-teman, dan semua orang yang ada disini." Seongwu tercekat saat mendengar suara Daniel untuk yang pertama kalinya. Suara Daniel tidak terlalu berat, tapi cukup dalam dan akan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala setiap orang yang mendengarnya. "Haha, Jaehwan, teriakanmu benar-benar keras."

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Seongwu menggaruk lehernya, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang kebingungan. Daniel mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian mengusap tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya itu hanya janji konyol yang kubuat, tapi karena aku terlanjur mengatakannya dan karena seorang lelaki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya kembali―jadi aku akan menepati janjiku."

Tiba-tiba saja Seongwu menahan napasnya. Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas ia juga heran kenapa ia bereaksi seperti kebanyakan gadis yang ada disini.

"Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mendukungku. Untuk kawanku Jonghyun, jangan pantang menyerah, oke?" Daniel kembali mengusap tengkuknya. Ia terlihat gugup di atas sana.

Daniel sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya pada audiens. Tampaknya ia menarik napas panjang terlebih dulu sebelum membuka maskernya. Seongwu harap-harap cemas; entahlah Seongwu sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini padahal ketika ia melirik Jaehwan melalui sudut matanya Jaehwan terlihat biasa saja.

Pemuda Kang itu benar-benar melepas maskernya. Dan Seongwu bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat wajah setampan itu. Fitur wajahnya unik, dan Seongwu baru melihat ada orang yang meski tersenyum seperti orang bodoh namun tetap terlihat tampan.

Teriakan membahana kembali terdengar. Gadis-gadis, bahkan Jaehwan, menjerit keras. Senang bukan main ketika pada akhirnya mereka bisa melihat wajah Daniel―yang sialnya, tampan bukan main.

Satu-satunya yang memberikan reaksi berbeda adalah Seongwu. Ia tidak berteriak atau bertepuk tangan seperti yang lainnya, melainkan―

―Seongwu beranjak dari kursinya, kaki melangkah terburu-buru menuruni tangga, kemudian berlari ke arah panggung. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu sampai Seongwu benar-benar naik ke atas panggung.

Dan mencium bibir Daniel yang pada saat itu berdiri tak jauh dari tangga. Gerakan Seongwu begitu luwes, ia menarik sweter yang dikenakan Daniel sebelum menyambar bibir itu dengan cepat.

Sekali lagi Seongwu bersumpah, bibir Daniel berbeda dari semua bibir yang pernah dicium olehnya.

Dari atas sana Jaehwan melotot tak percaya sementara audiens yang lain berteriak heboh. Jonghyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Daniel memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Jaehwan, ia benar-benar terkejut temannya yang satu itu _menyerang_ Daniel di saat seperti ini.

"ONG SEONGWU! APA YANG―"

Seongwu sepenuhnya sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mencium Daniel, tepat di bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, begitu melihat wajah Daniel Seongwu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium lelaki itu―baru kali ini Seongwu mencium orang yang dinilainya tampan―dan Jaehwan terlalu lengah untuk sekadar menahan pergerakan Seongwu.

Ciuman itu tercipta selama beberapa detik (Seongwu bersumpah lagi kalau Daniel sempat melumat bibirnya) sebelum Seongwu merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan ia melihat Daniel memandangnya tajam seraya berbisik,

"Dasar maniak."

* * *

 **tbc/end?**

* * *

[1] ini terinspirasi dari komik kiss de seiyaku, jadi kalau ceritanya agak mirip itu karena aku terinspirasi dari sana biarpun gak semua aku ambil dari komik itu...

[2] aku saranin buat kalian baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya DNCE feat. Nicki Minaj – kissing strangers; DAY6 – hunt; The EastLight – i got you; sama Paramore – rose-colored boy (bcos aku ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu itu wkwk)

[3] kali-kali bikin kak seongwu yang bandel gakpapa yak ="""D

[4] tapi aku nggak tau apakah ini bakal kulanjut atau nggak he he he /dibuang/ haruskah kulanjut?

[5] terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **171001,**

― **Shu**


End file.
